


57: “Please put your penis away."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [57]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Nudity, Randomness, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	57: “Please put your penis away."

**57: “Please put your penis away."**

* * *

"Baby boy?"

"Mhmh." Johnny hummed as he glanced up from his Macbook. He smiled as he came face to face with his husband. Shawn was leaning against the counter drinking one of his beers, a towel thrown around his shoulders holding his wet hair.

"What do you think about Barcelona? It's beautiful this time of year and I did promise you that second honeymoon." Shawn stated.

Johnny smiled at his husband "Sounds great babe but real quick can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for my prince."

"Please put your penis away. The boys are coming over later and I don't need them to see what's mine."


End file.
